I Miss You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder's away on an undercover case and Scully misses him... a lot. [[Boredum FanFic, peeps. Aint nothin' wrong with dat. XD]]


**I Miss You**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I think every FF writer hates this one. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Summary: Mulder's away... and Scully misses him.**

**A/N: I was bored, again. Kill me. And I haven't written an X-Files fic in a very long time. So I thought I would. LOL.**

* * *

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know... whenever I can."

"Do you think it'll be soon?"

"I hope."

"Nothing's been the same around here since you left." He smiled to himself and outlined the small picture he had of them together.

"Nothing ever stays the same, Scully."

"Promise we will."

"We will what?" Her voice cracked as she softly spoke into the phone. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the clock sitting on the night stand. 3:52 AM. He had just gotten back from a meeting called by one of the agents he was working with in a different state. Scully had stayed home and now she began to regret not going with him. Every night after he'd come back to his hotel room, he'd end up calling her to check up on everything. It was starting to take a toll on him and he just wanted to go back to her.

"We will stay the same?"

"That's one thing that will never change. I promise."

"You sound tired."

"So do you."

"You should get some rest. Incase something important comes in..."

"You're right. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too Mulder."

"Get some rest, baby." She smiled to herself and slowly hung up the phone. When he heard the click and the continuous tone of the dead line, he hung up the phone also. He turned off the lamp on the side of the bed and slowly closed his eyes, hoping he'd be able to go back home soon.

------

She woke up the next morning with a horrible feeling.

He wasn't coming home today.

She rubbed her eyes of any sleep and dragged herself to her window. It was barely 7 and it was still dark outside. Maybe it was because of the black clouds that blocked the sun, whatever it was, it was only depressing her more and more. She got dressed in a hurry, not wanting to be late for work, and ran out to her car when she stopped. A smile formed on her lips as she looked down at the dent Mulder had made in her side door one time. They had gotten into one of their many, 'I'm good at my job and nothing will keep me from it' fight.

She walked into their office and switched on the light. She sat down at their desk and started some paperwork before she actually went to see Skinner. Looking around for a pen, she stopped at the sight of all the pictures of them together. One by one, she picked them up and stared at them for a few good minutes. A knock on the door made her jump and for a second, she thought Mulder would walk through the door with arms wide open. Instead, Skinner opened the door and frowned.

"Morning, Agent Scully."

"Good Morning."

"You came in early today."

"I-" She looked down at her watch and moaned. She forgot to change the clocks in her room after the power had went out and ended up coming to work an hour early. "Sorry, sir. I've been a little distracted lately. I prom-"

"We all know you miss him. No need to apologize." He took a seat across from Scully and looked around the office. "It's too... peaceful around here. He needs to come back." She nodded her head in agreement and sighed. Paperwork was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. "Have you talked to him lately?"

"We talked just a few hours before we both went to sleep. He still has no idea when he'll come back."

"You know him. He's probably working his ass off right now just to get here quicker."

"I don't want him to rush work. I don't want him to feel he needs to be here to make me happy. If he misses anything in the case, the whole thing could compromise and-"

"He doesn't miss anything. He's Mulder." She folded her arms on top of the desk and softly rested her head on her arms. "Before you know it, he'll be back and you'll be asking about another undercover case." She let out a small laugh and picked up her head.

"I just... miss him." She bit the inside of her bottom lip to prevent the tears in the corners of her eyes from falling.

------

She threw her keys on the table and turned on the kitchen light. As she searched for something, anything to eat... the answering machine caught her attention. The flashing, red light made her curiosity grow by the second. She practically ran and hit the small button.

_"Dana... it's me. You probably left for work already, but I wanted to call and I hope you have a good day at work. We're coming close to finishing the case. So maybe I'll be home, really really soon. I know that-"_ She frowned as he stopped in mid-sentence and talked to one of the other agents. _"I've got to go. But I'll call you the minute I get a break. I love you."_

_"Hey. Sorry about earlier. One of the agents found something. It might lead us to something good. I don't know. But anyways, enough work talk. How's your day going? I know you won't hear these messages until you get home, but what the hell. Did I mention it's very hot in Texas. I thought I'd never come down here again... unless I was with you of course. Look babe, I've got to go. I love you."_

The next message when to play, but when the phone rang, she stopped the machine and picked up the phone in record time.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Mulder..."

"Who else?" She fell back onto the couch, dinner long forgotten, and rested her head on a pillow. She kicked off her shoes as they talked about their day and covered herself with a blanket. She couldn't help but feel like a love struck fifteen year old again as she listened to him talk.

"Well... it's been confirmed. You've officially broken Skinner."

"Huh?"

"He said that it was too peaceful around the office. Everyone around here is going crazy without you."

"Well what can I say? Everyone just loves me." She lowered her voice and closed her eyes.

"You can say you'll come home soon."

"I'm trying..."

"It's not enough, Mulder. I need to know you want to come home."

"You know there's no place I rather be."

"Then why did you take the case?" He was quiet for a few seconds. She wiped away a tear that had managed to fall onto her cheek with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"I took it because no one else would. No one would help these people down here and it's a shame. I wish I could've taken you with me, but I just don't... trust most of the people here enough."

"Then why are you down there?"

"Put yourself in the families shoes, Scully." She sniffed again and switched the phone to the other ear.

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, but we still live it."

"I don't think I can wait much longer..."

"I love you. Dana, I love you so much. The fact that I'm in Texas isn't going to change that."

"I just miss you! I miss you so much! Every day, I walk into our office and my day gets worse from there. At night, God, don't even get me started about how I feel when I go home at night! I can take a week. Maybe a week away from you would do me good. Two weeks, okay. Whatever. Three weeks? No! It's... it's not happening for me."

"Get up..."

"What?"

"Get off of the couch."

"But I- how do you know I'm on the couch?"

"I know you like the back of my hand. Now get up." She threw the blanket across the room and slowly got up.

"I'm up. Now what?"

"I want you to walk to the window... and I want you to stare at the moon." She rolled her eyes and slowly walked to the window. She leaned against the frame and stared up into the black sky. "So you know, we're looking at the same moon. No matter where I am in the world, I'll always be with you. Nothing could take me away from you. No power or force in the whole _universe_ could make me change the feelings I have for you..."

She was so caught up in his words, that she had no knowledge of who was in her house.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the front door open.

She wanted to listen to everything he had to say about their relationship so much, that she didn't notice the dark figure standing directly behind her.

She was so in love with him, that she didn't have to turn around to know he was there.

"I missed you." He snapped his cell phone shut and threw it on the couch.

"I missed you too, baby." His arms went around her waist and turned her around. He softly cupped her cheeks and brushed away any tears that fell from her deep blue eyes. They both leaned in and kissed each other with everything they had in them. Being apart for three weeks made them realize just how much they really missed each other. He moved a few pieces of hair out of her face and continuously kissed her.

On her cheek, on her lips, down her neck, behind her ear, on her forehead. He was back and nothing was going to keep him away from her this time. He took her hands and laced their fingers together as he led them back to their bedroom. They stood in the middle of the dark room, holding each other. He tightly pressed her to his chest and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. He softly lifted her chin and deeply kissed her. She let out a soft moan. Three weeks without a kiss like this could do things to you. She fell backwards onto the bed and brought him along.

And the rest...

Well... you can just about imagine.

* * *

**A/N: And that would be as far as I would take it. I'm not OLD enough to write stuff like that... yet. Give me three more years and I'll try a little. LOL. Unless some good hearted older writer is willing to write the rest for me, BE MY GUEST! XD I'd hate to see this... end so... BLAHnessLY. **


End file.
